Nova/Patch History
*Fixed Nova’s Antimatter Drop exploding prematurely when aiming with your gun, and looking down a bit. We attempted to fix this in but it actually broke it more! *Fixed Nova’s Antimatter exploding prematurely when aiming with your gun, and looking down a bit. *Fixed the Huntress Bundle diorama in the Market displaying Nova instead of Ivara. *Fixed issues with Nova escaping certain maps for easy-mode Defense. *Fixed Zanuka being unable to capture Nova. *Updated Nova’s Wormhole ability name to read as ‘Worm Hole’. *Nova’s Antimatter Drop base projectile damage is now reflected on the Abilities screen modified by Power Strength, and the multiplier also appears as an unchangeable 8x. This is purely a UI tweak to match how Antimatter Drop has functioned since its release. *Reduced Nova’s Antimatter Drop max Health in half and doubled the absorbed damaged. This fixes Nova’s Antimatter Drop charging twice as quickly as a Client by buffing the Host to match Clients! *Fixed being able to get outside of the Grineer Ocean Spy map with Nova’s Wormhole. *Fixed Nova’s Null Star trail FX not using custom Energy color. *Fixed hit sound playing at unexpected time for Nova’s Molecular Prime explosions and Gara’s Shatter Shield. *Updated all mentions of "anti-matter" to read "antimatter". *Update description of Nova's Null Star to reflect the damage reduction it gives per particle: **Each active particle gives +5% damage reduction to Nova's Health, stacking up to 90%. *'Prime': Improved Channeling FX on Nova Prime. *'Prime': Fixed applying Sigils to Nova Prime displaying weird textures. *'Conclave': **Split the damage of Nova's Null Stars between Finisher and Energy Drain in Conclave. **Reduced the speed of Nova's Null Stars in Conclave. **Increased the speed of Nova's AntiMatter Drop in Conclave. **Fixed Nova's passive not knocking down in Conclave. *Fixed Nova being able to use Worm Hole on certain Cryopods, causing their hitboxes to move. *Nova’s Antimatter Drop will now auto-detonate upon Nova dying. *'Prime': Fixed the rotation and positioning of the Deru and Sciathin TennoGen Syandanas on Nova Prime to help reduce clipping. *'Prime': Fixed a script error when using Nova Prime. *'Prime': Fixed being able to collect an infinite amount of Energy Orbs even when Max Energy has been reached with Nova Prime and a maxed rank Primed Flow. *'Conclave': Augment: Fixed Nova’s not fully charging an orb. *Fixed the Nova Visage metal tint appearing black. *'Conclave': **Nova’s Null Star now drains Energy instead of Health/Shield in Conclave **Reduced duration of Nova’s Molecular Prime in Conclave. *Fixed Nova’s Null Star ability timer not updating for Clients. *Fixed the Nova Asuri Skin arm effect not matching your Energy color. *Updated metal map on Nova Visage helm and body. *Fixed Nova's Molecular Prime not playing any sounds after the first ka-boom. *'Conclave': Reduced damage of Nova’s Null Star in Conclave. *Increased the FX lifespan on Nova’s Molecular Prime as it can last longer than a minute when modded for maximum duration. *'Prime': Fixed Sigils overlapping Nova Prime’s back jets. *'Passive': When Nova is knocked down, she will knock down enemies in a 6 meter Radius + deal damage. *'Conclave': **'Augment': ***Fixed Nova’s not being affected by range Mods for Clients in Conclave. ***Fixed Nova’s absorbing other player’s bullets in Conclave. *'Prime': Tweaked Nova TennoGen skins to equip nicer on Nova Prime. *Fixed Nova’s Arsenal stats stating that Molecular Prime’s power range is affected by range (meters) when in fact it is affected by power duration. *Fixed Kela de Thaym's fight breaking if using Nova and Molecular Prime. *Changed the FX of Nova’s Molecular Prime and Antimatter Drop explosions to improve both visuals and performance. *'Conclave': **'Augment': Antimatter Drop - : Creates a fully charged stationary orb that explodes after 6s or when an enemy gets within proximity. **Increased the range of Nova's Molecular Prime in Conclave. *Fixed both Nova animation sets using the same picture. *Fixed Nova's abilities being able to kill Alad V during his intro cinematic. *'Conclave': Nova can no longer gain energy while Null Star is active. *'Conclave': Increased the damage of Nova's Null Star in PvP. *Fixed Nova’s Antimatter Drop not properly showing damage numbers. *'Conclave': Nova can now be used in Conclave. *Fixed Nullifier bubbles not properly stopping Nova’s Molecular Prime Ability. *'Augment': Fixed Nova’s not being affected by power range Mods. *Fixed Nova’s Wormhole Ability still persisting when the player enters Archwing mode. *All Alternate Helmets that had Stamina-related effects have been given new abilities: Arcane Flux Helmet - This helmet is worn by Nova, and increases duration of Aim Glide and Wall latch, but reduces Health. *Fixed some Radiation damage weapons not properly applying damage to Nova’s Antimatter Drop absorption. *Fixed some weapons not properly adding damage to Nova’s Antimatter Drop. *Fixed some projectiles not properly doing damage to Nova’s Antimatter Drop and Grineer door sensors. *Fixed Fusion MOA’s ranged attack causing issues with damage absorbed by Nova’s Antimatter Drop. Antimatter Drop: *Fixed projectiles level 1-3 having double shimmer visual effects.. *Fixed Antimatter Drop’s collision detection being affected by projectile scale on Host. Increased the collision detection radius for Clients to help compensate. *Fixed Client projectiles doing 2x damage on contact (not related to Antimatter Drop’s explosion damage). *Fixed base explosion damage to match the Ability’s scaling explosion damage (was 100, now 100/125/150/200). *Fixed sometimes doing minimal damage when used by Clients, regardless of how much players pumped into it. *Fixed low damage as Host or Client if the projectile hits where you are aiming (as opposed to hitting something while trying to get to your aim position). *Fixed aiming at the projectile not causing it to slow down. *Explosions from Antimatter Drop will no longer fuel the damage of other nearby AMD projectiles. *Projectiles from Antimatter Drop will now get brighter as you do damage to it. *Various changes have been made to improve the visual and audio fx of Antimatter drop. *Nova now shows a proper animation during multiple casts of Antimatter Drop. *'Augment': Worm Hole - : Allies that travel through Worm Hole gain a 30% speed bonus for 4 seconds. *'Prime': Fixed Nova Prime missing Gold tinting on her orbs. *'Augment': Nova’s now has a max range of 8 meters, in addition to some slight camera shake for effect. *Fixed an issue caused by dying when Nova’s Null star was active. *Fixed an early detonation of Nova’s Null Star not removing the ability timer. *Fixed Nova Prime not appearing in the Codex for all players. *'Prime': Fixed Nova Prime’s Antimatter Drop not correctly applying unique visual effects to non-host players. *Fixed an error caused by Nova’s Molecular Prime. *Fixed Nova’s Antimatter Drop being uncontrollable at Rank 1. *'Prime': Nova Prime released. *'Augment': Antimatter Drop - : Antimatter Drop absorbs enemy bullets, increasing its damage when it explodes. 2/3/4/5 meter absorb bubble radius. *'Augment': Slightly increased the range and damage of Nova’s . *Fixed issue where Nova’s Null Star could cause game to freeze. *Fixed improper indentation on Nova’s Abilities panel. *Altered Nova's Worm Hole ability sound effects to now only be audible when in the proper proximity. *Fixed a bug that was incorrectly scaling Syandanas down on Nova by 20%. This should address some physics issues with Syandanas on this Warframe too. *'Augment': Null Star - : Recasting Null Star will make all remaining Null Star Particles explode for x damage with a guaranteed blast proc. *Nova Slipstream Helmet added. *Added in missing idle animations for Nova (noble). When inactive for a few seconds, this frame will now have idles! *Improved the performance of Nova's Wormhole ability. *Fixed an issue with Nova’s Molecular Prime explosions caused by self-destructing enemies damaging teammates and defense objectives. *Nova’s Wormhole can now support multiple Wormholes (1/2/3/4) depending on the level of the ability. *Fixed an issue with Nova’s Wormhole ‘beam’ visual effects appearing offset from the portal visuals. *Fixed an issue with Nova’s Wormhole duration not being affected by duration mods. *In an effort to compensate for more useful attribution of XP when triggering a chain reaction with Molecular Prime, the main XP is attributed to whoever started the chain reaction. Before, Nova would take the bulk of the attribution. Now, the "weapon and instigator" carry through the whole explosion chain (if Player A casts Molecular Prime and Player B blows up the room, Player B gets the kills and XP). Similarly, if Player A casts Molecular Prime to Crowd-Control and then use their slowed state to get a nice bow-shot, Player B get weapon XP. *Fixed some of the cases where two Nova's casting Molecular Prime would have unexpected results (explosion range and strength were always determined by the Nova who cast most recently). *'Conclave': Fixed an issue with Nova's Null Star ability will deal no damage when cast in Conclave matches. *Nova’s Antimatter Drop now indicates damage increased if targeted by weapons. *Tweaked a number of armor offsets on the Nova Warframe. Molecular Prime: *On cast, no longer instantly affects all enemies in a radius, now grows out from Novas casting position with a new visual effect. This is affected by Duration mods. *Explosive radius of primed enemies has been brought in (6,7,8,10 meters per mod rank). This is closer to other explosive weapons in the game. This is affected by range mods. *Duration now scales with level but has been brought in line with other power durations (10,15,20,30 seconds per mod rank). This is affected by Duration mods. *Slow-motion effect on enemies now scale with level (.9,.8,.75,.7 percent of normal speed) This is affected by Strength mods, but will have a cap on how slow you can make your enemies overall *Primed explosions are now offset slightly for performance reasons (creating tons of ragdolls in same frame can cause visible hitches). *Tweaked the ability and energy visuals on numerous Warframes including Nova. *Fixed an issue with Hyrdoid's tentacles being killable by allied Nova abilities. *Fixed a potential crash related to the usage of Nova's Wormhole ability. *Fixed issues with Nova ability descriptions. *Nova’s Nullstar ability changed so radial damage can affect enemies with weak points. *Fixed the beam FX for Nova’s Wormhole ability that did not scale according to range mods. *Fixed Nova’s Wormhole having infinite range. It was in the 5000 meter range due to a bug, and is not again 50 m by default but can be upgraded with range mods still. *Fixed Nova’s Immortal Skin blending and bug fix for her FX texture being improperly overrided. *Fixed radial damage being broken for clients (Nova's Molecular Prime, etc). *Fixed logic with Nova’s Wormhole cast – it is generated from your camera and the height of the cast has been adjusted. *Fixed issues where Nova’s Molecular Prime would cause enemies to dissolve then reappear as ragdolls. *Fixed issues with Nova’s Wormhole not always working, even if energy was drained. *Fixed issue with Nova’s Wormhole going through the world environment. *Fixed issues where damage inflicted by clients would not power up Nova’s Antimatter Drop. *Fixed issue where Nova’s Antimatter Drop would not trigger explosive radial damage in certain cases. *Nova has received a buff to her Armor stat: Buffed to 65 (from 50). *Fixed reported issue of Nova’s Wormhole ability being too high when used above her head. *Fixed Nova’s Worm Hole not being accessible at all angles. *Fixed Nova's Molecular Prime not chaining when the kill is made by a Sentinel. *'Conclave': Fixed duration of Nova’s Molecular Prime in Conclave duels (lowered to 5 seconds). *Fix for being able to escape Golem boss arena with Loki or Nova when mission is in progress. *'Conclave': Balanced Nova’s Molecular Prime ability for Conclaves only. *Fixed issue that allowed Nova’s Wormhole ability to teleport through rock walls. *Energy color tinting for Nova Antimatter Drop ability. *Fixed Nova Antimatter Drop ability disappearing on clients. *Fixed Nova being launched into orbit if she casts Molecular Prime right as she jumps. *Fix for Nova's Wormhole being used on enemies and sending them to a far away place. *Nova Helmet customization colour fixes. *Nova’s Molecular Prime is less blinding on explosions. *All Nova helmets changed. Now metalic, changing colours changes tint of metal. (Helmet model material was reset to standard matte grey). *Fix for Nova Molecular Prime not damaging nearby enemies after explosion. *Introduced. }} Last update: Category:Nova Category:Tabview